The present invention relates to a multiple multi-wavelength electromagnetic spectrum source that is lightweight, can be quickly programmed in field conditions, and requires no additional support items to operate. Devices that currently exist are not intuitive to operate, lack key functionality, cannot be programmed or alter function absent special tools/implements which can easily be lost/difficult to keep track of, are bulky, not adapted for ease of use by a user, have non-standard/difficult to obtain power sources, and typically are adapted to a specific operation for a specific purpose. Accordingly, a need exists for programmable signaling devices that enable a variety of emitters while maintaining a standard, easily obtained power source.
An embodiment of the invention can provide an intuitive field programmable multi-light that can be used for a multitude of purposes including identification of friend or foe (IFF), illumination of landing zones, roadways, obstructions, aircraft, vehicles, personnel, and underwater marking. Other wavelengths in the visible spectrum may be used to communicate between teams during rescue missions, game hunters, trackers, law enforcement, security forces, military units, emergency personnel, as well as use with remotely piloted systems that are very small or to just simply find your way along terrain at night. An exemplary device offers multiple light sources. White light is best for general purpose lighting situations where covertness is not important. Blue light sources may be used by hunters to track blood due to its high contrast with the surrounding environment. Red light is best for preserving the human eye's ability to see at night due to their minimal impact on the rod cells in the eye. When using infrared emitters, this illumination device can be seen at long ranges by existing technology such as night vision equipment that cannot be seen by the naked eye. Using night vision equipment, it can also be seen through clothing. For personnel carried devices, multiple electromagnetic sources, e.g., light sources, are needed to carry out specific tasks in a wide range of applications and missions.
According to one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a field-programmable multi-light includes a housing that encapsulates a printed circuit board. Three light-emitting diode (LED) light sources are attached to the circuit board and are operably coupled to the emitter driver system. Other components attached to the circuit board include a microcontroller received within the housing and operably coupled to the driver system. A battery is operably coupled to the driver system and the power management system. The power management system includes a signal generator coupled to the battery and configured to generate first and second voltage signals. The power management system can utilize all available energy that a standard nine volt battery has to offer while delivering highly efficient power to the load devices. This efficiency adds up to a longer battery life and greater device performance gains without compromising circuit board real-estate. Small battery systems, e.g., nine volt powered illumination devices, do not carry a power switch such as in this invention. By implementing a power switch that is adapted to function in rough wear conditions and small applications, wear and tear on battery contacts is reduced as a user does not have to plug and unplug the battery to use the device.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.